The visit
by Green Water Melon
Summary: Clancy went to go visit Todd... Well not exactly.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first T & P fanfic. There might be a second chapter or maybe even more but whatever, I'll leave it complete anyway. **

**Summary: Clancy went to go visit Todd... Well not exactly.**

Clancy lifted his hand up to the piece of wood gently knocking on it, Mr. Allison's door. Todd had given him a strange phone call which seemed to bother Clancy, maybe because Todd had no explanation to explain his strange behavior or maybe it was the mere reason he asked Clancy of all people for the weird request... Well the request wasn't so strange and Todd wasn't acting anything of the sort but it still bothered him.

MOMENTS BEFORE...

"Where are they?" Clancy mumbled running back and forth all over the house and at the same time bumping into furniture making him more angered by the second. Where ever could his glasses be? He was going to go back up stairs for the fiftieth time when the phone rang "Who could that be" He grunted running over to the phone but before he could pick it up he tripped falling onto the table the phone was on making all the items on it slide of.

~Ring~ ~Ring ~ ~Ring~

He heard the phone call for him, mocking him. Why did he let Cecilia touch his glasses? She would never tell him where they were the next day.

He reached out to pick the phone up of the ground "Hello, Clancy speaking" He lazily said  
"Hi Clancy" He rose an eyebrow  
"Who is this" Clancy asked standing up to get off the table  
"Who do you think this is, take a good guess" Of course it was Todd, strange for him to be calling him, it was usually the other way around

"I was assuming it was you... SO, why did you call?"  
"..." Nothing was heard from the other line  
"Hello?" Clancy questioned worried Todd had suddenly left  
"Could I ask you a favour?" the other man asked after a while  
"Go on, I'm listening."

"...?" Silence was heard once again, was Todd acting shy? That seems so out of character for him  
"Could you come over to my place and ... bring an extra pair of cloths... for me?" Todd finally answered  
"What? Why?" Was there something wrong with Mr. Allison, could he be sick or something?  
"... J-just do it"  
"But I want to know wh-"  
"COME OVER TO MY PLACE RIGHT AWAY, BYE"  
And he hung up.

Guess he had no other choice but to do as the man said, but where were his glasses?!  
"oh... there they are" they were beside the phone

IN THE PRESENT...

And here Clancy was, in his hand he held a plastic bag filled with the pair of clothes Todd had requested.  
~Knock~ ~Knock~ ~Knock~ Clancy tried again sighing heavily "Mr. Allison?" he called out for him  
Clattering and mumbling could be heard from inside the apartment but he did here one sentence clearly

"Stupid dress!" it was very faint but loud enough to hear 'What dress?' But Clancy could easily be mistaken

Then suddenly the door beside Todd's flung open "TODD ARE YOU OKAY?!" the curious feminine voice shouted grabbing Clancy's attention. "Oh! Miss. Petunia it's you" He said and the girl suddenly looked at him strangely... Did he do something wrong? "And uhhmmm... who might you be?" she asked, that made sense he was a total stranger to her. But before Clancy could answer she had already answered herself "OH YEAH! You're Mr. Allison's friend... Clancy!" she shouted proud to remember  
"Had Todd been talking about me?" He asked but she shook her head "No not really... I just get bits of pieces here and there from him... I don't recall that actually _talking_ about you" To Clancy that was considered talking about him... wonder what he says about him...  
Cluttering could be heard from inside Todd's door.  
"Are you here to see Todd?" Petunia asked  
"Yes...?" Clancy answered  
"Oh" she looked to the ground with worried eyes "I haven't seen Todd in two days, he's been cooped up in there ever since! I tried knocking on his door but he wouldn't open up!" She explained... How strange...

He turned to the door and knocked again "Did you not hear what I just said to you?!" she said crossing her arms a bit angered "Mr. Allison had asked me to come here so he should be opening the door soon" Clancy explained "Oh..." Lady Petunia cooed coming out from her door way to wait beside the man. Silence had immediately fallen over them... AWKWARD~~~...

Then the sounds in Todd's apartment stopped, what would that mean?

"Mr. Allison?" Clancy said but nothing was heard "Todd, if I don't see your face in the next ten seconds I'm coming in" Petunia pouted and Clancy gave her a glare "It's pretty obvious he left the door locked"

They now heard muffled voices coming from the inside

"Yeah I know, but hopefully I scare him or something" she shrugged, that didn't make any sense.  
"Todd, are you okay?" Clancy said trying to communicate to the man behind the door as Petunia started counting... Really Petunia? As for a response, he got nothing.

"TEN!" She shouted and he sighed "I'm coming in!" She walked up to the door to grab the door knob "You know the doors locked righ-" "WAIT DON'T!" they heard from the inside, it was Todd Allison. But it was too late for him because Petunia had all ready opened the door surprisingly it was unlocked.

Petunia seemed very happy to finally see him again "Todd! Are you ok-" but then wasn't so cheerful after she opened the door. "..." Clancy had looked over her shoulder and now understood why Allison had asked for an extra pair of cloths... well not really.

Todd was at the entrance of the door but he was on the ground blushing madly maybe because he was wearing a French maid uniform, yes it was the kind for women. And to make it more awkward there was a man with black hair and pale skin leaning forward to Mr. Allison but looking up to the two visitors who had come to see Todd.

"Hello" The black haired man said calmly not moving from his spot  
"A-are we interrupting something here?" Clancy asked not sure of what to do next  
"W-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING !" Petunia suddenly shouted  
They started arguing about things Clancy didn't know about but it didn't matter, he just learned (or maybe just misunderstood) something very crucial.

Todd Allison could be gay...

"Here" Clancy said bluntly and threw the bag at Todd so he could leave the scene hopefully unnoticed.  
'They way I'll see him will forever change...' Clancy sighed burying his head into his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And I ended up making another chapter... I might make another one but if I did it would be the LAST. Sorry for dragging it on like this.**

IN TODD'S APARTMENT...

It was four in the morning, the sun had just started to rise and Todd stood silent in bed. He should be happier he had more sleep than usual ; four hours. No idea why but he was in a worse mood then usual and he did not want to get out of bed, he felt as if something... something BAD was going to happen today. Was it his imagination or did he just hear the floor creak... could be the people under his apartment... Wait. Were there even rooms under his apartment?

Choosing to ignore it he looked up at the ceiling how exciting and white, not. If he stayed in bed any longer he'll get bored and have no other chose but to get out of bed or the other option; fall asleep. There was another noise the sound of a door squeaking, his door. No that can't be possible he locked his door which would mean it wouldn't be able to squeak.

Did someone just break into his home with HIM in it?!

He got out of bed and went into his living room sighing in relief, everything was normal. The door was locked and everything looked fine... until he noticed the wide opened window. He ran up to it poking his head out, no one was around. "Shit..." he hissed, someone did break into his home but why? He started to look around his apartment to see if anything was stolen, the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, and now his bed room. Everything seemed fine, nothing was gone, nothing was stolen. Of course the robber wouldn't go into his bed room, he was in it. But just to make sure he checked his closet which made a big squeaky noise and if anyone were to break in to his closet he would notice immediately. He opened the two cabinet doors but this time there was no noise which made him a bit nervous, the thought of a burglar getting to him.

He gone wide eyed with shock, his heart skipping a beat.

His cloths were stolen, ALL of his cloths except for the ones on his back. But that wasn't the worst part, he also gained something in return. Would you call robber a robber if they stole something of yours and replaced it with something else?

Well instead of having an empty wardrobe, it was a wardrobe filled with dresses. The ones for woman. Trembling he out stretched his hand to go take one out. It looked like a dress for a young lady, the skirt was just above the thigh and was colored pink. It hardly covered the chest and completely exposed the back and everything held together with a bunch of strings. He put it back and at the corner of the closet he noticed a box the size of a jewelry box. He looked at the contents and glared at them for a moment. It was a box of frilly women under wear. Picking one up and he wasn't even sure it was under wear. It was a triangle shaped cloth with strings tied together. He shoved the box back in and then noticed something else.

It was a noted neatly folded which was addressed to him. Todd quickly picked the note up excited to know if there were to be any evidence of the robber left behind. He unfolded it and read the note:

Dear Mr. Allison, I couldn't kill you luck piece of shit so instead I gave you a present, enjoy! Better than being dead right? P.S. The bill is on the back so I guess it's not much of a present is it.

It was obvious another person had written that one part.

He quickly flipped the parchment around and saw the bill, his jaw dropped. The price was a four digit number and he crimpled the piece of paper and would have thrown it away but he knew he would have to pay.

What kind of sick joke was this? He already gone through so much and they just HAD to do this to him. He wouldn't be able to go out unless he was ready for a lot of humiliation or acted like a women. What was worse he couldn't go to work, and he had to go to that stupid Violet meeting in three days! He had to find a solution quick or he would end up in big trouble.

NEXT DAY...

He ended up wearing one of those dresses, it wasn't that bad and it was quite comfortable he had to admit. But the underwear on the other hand was not... he had no other chose but to wear it. So far he found out the dresses came from Hana's part time job secondly he also found out that the person who wanted him dead before stole all his clothing (it was pretty obvious)

'Could Cryil have done this?' he thought to himself but he knew that he was a very busy man and wouldn't do any for fun, he was very serious about his job. 'what am I going to do?!' he buried his face in his hands shaking his head. Then he sat straight up when he heard someone knock on his door, it was very blunt but gentle.

"Todd?" he heard the worried voice say, it was Petunia "Are you okay?" she asked from behind the door. "Yes I'm fine" he answered trying to sound calm and unnerved but he knew his voice was shaky as ever. "You sure? You sound worried" she said and he gulped, he certainly was worried "yes Petunia I'm fine" he said in a hiss so he would sound serious "okay..." she said but he knew that she wasn't buying it, she was a smart girl.

He heard the sound of pitter patter getting softer and when he couldn't hear it anymore he sighed heavily he should have asked her for help, why was he so scared? He knew if he explained, Petunia would understand and do as much as she could to help. 'Next time, I'll tell her' he assured himself And later that day Petunia came knocking on his door and asked the same question and he responded the same way sending her away. WHY WAS HE SO DUMB?! "I WILL tell her sooner or later" he promised himself.

COUPLE HOURS LATER...

Petunia asked him the same questions five times already and one time she actually tried kicking his door down but still he said nothing! And now he HAD to go to that Violet bombing meeting. He picked the phone up and called Clancy, yes it was going to be awkward but he had no other choice.

"That went well." he said slamming the phone on the receiver. Now he just had to wait for Clancy and he could go out and buy more cloths and everything will go back to normal, he smiled satisfied why hadn't he done this earlier?

Knock

Knock

Knock

'he's here' Todd stood up walking over to the door to answer but then he tripped over the skirt of the dress falling and making a big mess "Stupid dress!" he grunted annoyed, why him of all people?! He stood back up to answer but before he could another voice had caught his attention.

"So you got the present" the voice said with a tone that wasn't mocking and wasn't sincere but it was a bit mischievous. "It was you!" Todd explained ready to strangle the man, ready to express his anger on him. "Yes it's me and you look quit dashing in that dress." he said almost laughing "SHUT UP-" but before he could continue he fell over again. "Shit" he hissed and stood back up again, this just made things worse he was wearing a dress and now was being humiliated.

"Why the hell are you here." He asked and Cryil shrugged "This is better then what I'm supposed to do so what the heck." that just ticked Todd of, of the cliff. He was so angry, stressed, humiliated and help was right there, right there and he didn't choose to ask for it. He clenched his fist and it came by and left so quickly he didn't realize what had happened.

He had punched him.

"You done it now." The black haired man said looking to Allison with murder in his eye. Why the hell did you do that?! "W-what?" he stuttered backing up "You're so in for it now" and he walked forward making Todd once more stumbled and fall over and now was scurrying backwards "w-wait just a moment now" he reasoned and the other came closer and closer but then tripped and the position he landed in most uncomfortable, they were just a couple inches away for a kiss!

"TEN!" They heard someone say "I'm coming in!" "WAIT DON'T!" Todd shouted but was too late, the door flung open and surprisingly it wasn't locked 'dang I should have just gone through the front door it took me so much damn trouble to get to the window' Cryil thought.

There were two people at the door, Miss Petunia and Clancy. "Hello" Cryil greeted and Todd looked at him with a disgusted face 'just shut the fuck up and leave!' it said in his eyes but he chose to ignore them. "Are we interrupting something or..." Clancy was getting the wrong message, Clancy please don't make things any more awkward, please. "W-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Petunia shrieked, Todd wasn't actually very fond of how much she would over react. "I came over to give Mr. Allison a visit" Cryil said "Yes, an UN-invited guest who SHOULDN'T BE HERE" Todd added on. But before they could argue any more Petunia chipped in "Is this the reason why you couldn't go out this whole time?" The two men stared at her for a moment and Cryil started to laugh that sarcastic but meaningful laugh of his. "P-Petunia! That humour of yours is- HA HAAHHH!" "No Petunia that's not the reason..." Todd said trying to talk over the other man's roar of laughter. "And you seem to be quite comfortable in that possession too" she added on and emidietly Todd stood up pushing the other away "No! It's not like that!" he explained as Cryil ended the fit of laughter.

"It's nothing like that Petunia dear "he said giving her that signature look of his "I came over to receive the payment Todd owed me" "Payment?" the other two questioned "Does that mean Todd had already hired you?" Petunia asked and the red head looked at Cryil with confusion 'what job?' he hissed quietly "Well not much of a payment but he was in debt to me" he said then looked at Todd back with murderous eyes 'It's better than being dead right?' he whispered.

"Y-y-y-y-YOU DID THIS?! ON YOUR OWN?!" Todd exploded "Now I didn't do this on my own, I was hired to do this" he said "The people who wanted you dead hired me but at the same time I'm doing this for my own entertainment" And something clicked inside Petunia "W-WHAT?!" and she gasped "They- THEY still are targeting him?!" "Nope, then he would be dead by now" he started laughing "so they did this instead" "But I still want to ask something" she said "Is it part of your job to put Todd in a dress?" Todd then left walking into his bed room with the plastic bag of clothing in hand "I'll be back in a moment" and closed the door with a tick. She sighed heavily "It was wrong of me to tell them back at the cafe to put Todd in for sick day"

BACK AT PETUNIA'S PLACE...

"They have to pick up..." she chanted to herself as the phone rang.

~Ring~~Ring~~Ring~

"Hello?" she fist pumped it was rare for her brother to answer the phone  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO TODD ALLISON?!" she shouted, she intended to cut to the chase  
"w-what did I do to Todd Allison?" he questioned and she sighed  
"The dresses! You should know"  
"OHHHH that!" and Elijah started to giggled holding in his laughter.  
"Hey Meredith!" he shouted sounding as if he were to cover the mic on his phone but was still easy to hear  
"He did it!"  
"What are you talking about?" she could her Meredith's voice  
"Cryil! He actually did it!"  
"No way I thought he was joking!" and now his voice started to crack up with laughter  
"You guys... got money to burn" she sighed and could only hear the two of her brothers laughing She set the phone back on the receiver. "Big meanies! Why would they spend money on that?!" she was getting angered and angered "And here I am wondering why they wanted to come to this place anyway! They should have just stayed back home!"

**P.S: I guess the title doesn't really apply anymore... **


End file.
